


Do me a favour, will you?

by anothertinystory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothertinystory/pseuds/anothertinystory
Summary: » “Thanks for keeping your word, despite threatening not to.” The hint of amusement in her tone eases his tensed shoulders a little. “You know what that means, Granger.” She rolls her eyes. “I’m well aware.” «After Hermione relies on Draco's help to take something from Snape's office, she owes him a favour.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	Do me a favour, will you?

It's well after dinner time when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy cross the empty corridor on the third floor. It's a rather unusual sight. The witch is walking in fast confident strides while the Slytherin follows after her dreadfully. When they round the corner, he stops her, a nervous look on his face.

"You cannot seriously expect me to go through with your ridiculous plan. I won't." She takes Harry's cloak and unfolds it. "Fine", she says with an unbothered voice. "Then I'll do it on my own." Draco shakes his head, bewildered. "What? No, Granger. You shouldn't do this at all. Just leave it." She raises one eyebrow, as if to taunt him. "Or what? You'll have your father hear about this?" "No", he says incredulously. "In fact, I'd prefer it if he didn't hear about any of it. I happen to value my life unlike _some_ people." His tone is mocking but she knows he’s nervous. It doesn't stop her from proceeding with her plan however.

* * *

"If you help me, I'll help you, remember? You don't want to fulfill your end of the bargain? Fine. But then don't expect to hold me to mine." Draco sighs defeated. She knows she has him. "You are a disease, Granger." He takes the cloak from her hands and steps towards her, before enclosing them in the space of the fabric. He wonders how she even got it in the first place, but doesn't dare to ask.

They're entirely too close for comfort in Draco's opinion, although Hermione doesn't seem to notice. This close he can smell the soapy scent of her hair. He also registers their height difference. The witch doesn't even reach his chin. The Slytherin scolds himself for noticing these things. He shoos her straight ahead, trying to stay in step with her, so that they don't fall over.

They reach their destination, the wooden door to the office of none other than Professor Snape. "I trust you to know your way in." He can barely see the expression on her face in the darkness of the cloak, but assuming from the closeness of her voice, she's looking at him. Probably expectantly, with her typical Granger stare. It's reckless to believe they'd get into the room without problems, it's Snape after all. After someone had broken into his office years before - someone being the very witch standing next to Draco - the Professor had taken precautions outside of the ordinary. But the Blonde is nothing if not thorough. For the past couple of days he has spent hours figuring out how to get into the room without alarming his godfather. Needless to mention that he finally succeeded yesterday.

And now - well, they're here and he can't really back out with Grangers promise at the forefront of his mind. It's going to be fine, he tells himself - but optimism is not a Malfoy trait and the consequences for breaking and entering a Professor's office are not necessarily very reassuring. Hermione, however, doesn't care for any of that and shoves him towards the door. "We don't have all night, you know?"

Her hand rests on his back, as if to make sure he doesn't make a break for it. The thing is, it doesn't help him concentrate at all. He grabs her wrist from behind and pulls her next to him. "Not helpful, Granger." She gives him a doubtful look. "Are you sure, you can do it?"

That, ultimately is what gets him going. Hermione Granger questioning his abilities is not something he takes very well. The chance of proving himself to her is his kryptonite. He gets to work.

Once they're in, Hermione takes over. She goes through the shelves full of glass jars, each content stranger than the last. She halts before what seems to be the eye balls of an animal. At least, Draco hopes it's an animal. He can't be sure. Hermione makes a disgusted face for a split second, before moving on. When she finds what she's looking for, she summons an identical jar out of her tiny satchel and replaces it with the original. The other - containing real dragon bones, the last ingredient on her list, disappears into her bag without noise. She turns to him and smiles - that is their cue to go.

Back in the corridor, Draco once again engulfs them in the safety of the cloak. After sealing the office, they head back, careful not to cross anyones path. When she speaks, Draco finally lets out the breath he's been holding. "That went better than I expected." Thankfully, he mentally adds. He doesn't want to think about what would have happened, had Snape turned up unexpectedly.

As they enter safe territory, Draco pushes them behind a statue, to step out of the cloak. He hands it back to her and Hermione puts it in her entirely too tiny satchel, charmed to be more space efficient. Hermione looks up at him then, her brown eyes showing signs of relief. "Thanks for keeping your word, despite threatening not to." The hint of amusement in her tone eases his tensed shoulders a little. "You know what that means, Granger." She rolls her eyes. "I'm well aware." They hear someone walking by, and freeze. Their corner is hiding them from view and technically they're not prohibited from being here, but nonetheless Hermione pulls him towards her, closer to the statue.

He notices, once again, how tiny she is, compared to him. Her hand is still grasping the fabric of his robe where his forearm is, when the sound of footsteps subside. She doesn't let go for a good while after that and Draco, too, doesn't dare to move. Eventually, though, he takes a step back again, to look around the corner. The hall is clear. He motions for Hermione to come along and they take towards their dormitories.

When their paths lead them into different directions, Hermione gives him a smile - something he doesn't get to see from her very often. "Night, Malfoy. Don't get yourself caught." He nods. "Likewise." And before he can say any more, she already disappears into the night.

* * *

"You're not going to tell us, how you got the dragon bone, are you?" Ron watches her with a hint of resignation. "I'm afraid not, no." Hermione doesn't meet his eyes, when she says that. Instead she focuses on the potion before her. Harry, Ron and her are sitting on the floor of the girls lavatory on the second floor. They're alone - well almost. Moaning Myrtle is there, too. But after being mostly ignored by the trio within the first ten minutes of arriving, she decided to sulk in one of the bathroom stalls. Every now and then, she makes a dreadful sound, but Hermione has no time to worry about the ghost.

"It's almost ready. Check the door again, will you?" Harry does as he's told. No one comes here, usually. But it's best to check nonetheless. He soon returns, shaking his head. "No one's near." He eyes the potion with curiosity. "Are you sure, it's going to work?" She sighs. "No. But it's our best shot. Unless you have a better idea." He only shakes his head. Ron on the other hand, seems to be more optimistic. "It's going to be fine, Harry. Don't worry. If there's one thing we can rely on, it's Hermione's obsession with research." He gives his friend an encouraging smile.

It feels like an eternity later, when the potion sizzles and fumes in a way, that indicates it did indeed work as intended, that Harry dares to move again. "It's ready." Hermione takes a ladle and scoops some of the liquid into the vial, she's brought. "We're going to get this to him, next thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

The next day is a Saturday. Hermione meets the boys at breakfast. She also catches sight of Draco. He already sits at the Slytherin table when she enters the Great Hall. They lock eyes for a moment, long enough for them to acknowledge each other, short enough to not raise suspicions. Hermione thinks about their agreement. He fulfilled his part. There certainly were moments, when she worried he wouldn't. But he did - and soon, she would have to return the favour.

When she reaches the Gryffindor table, Hermione greets the anxious face of Harry and at his side, a sympathetic Ron. The witch sits down opposite them. “Stop looking so dreadful, Harry. We're going straight after the morning post has arrived. It's going to be fine.” She tries to console him with a sincere smile and he returns it, if a little reluctantly. “Do you have the vial with you?” Ron gives her a questioning look. “No, I didn't want to risk anything.” Ginny sits down next to her then, along with some other Gryffindors. Hermione, before giving her friends a pointed look, starts eating her breakfast in silence. 

“Hermione, where were you last night after dinner?” The ginger witch turns to her, expecting an answer. She feels the curious eyes from the other students at the table. “I had work to do”, she says and merely shrugs. When the attention turns elsewhere after that, Hermione gives Ginny a knowing look and mouths _later_. The other girl gives a curious nod and they continue their breakfast with lighter conversations.

When the owls pass by above their heads, bringing letters and packages for the students, Hermione, Ron and Harry get up to leave. In that very second, however one of the birds lets an envelope fall into Hermione’s hands. For a second she curiously eyes the paper with her name on it in bold letters. _Who’d send her a letter?_ It'll have to wait until later, she decides, and tucks it away into her pocket. In the midst of the owl chaos above, the trio makes their way out of the Great Hall.

They stride towards Hagrid’s hut after Hermione has picked up the potion she safely stored away in her dorm room. Ron knocks on the big wooden door of the hut and it takes a moment until their giant friend opens it. “Ron, Hermione, Harry! You're early. Is everything alright?” He ushers them in and Hermione and Ron look at Harry, who now seems simultaneously guilty and anxious. “Hagrid, I'm so sorry about Bertie. I didn't mean to hurt anyone.” Hagrid raises his eyebrows in surprise. “That was you?” Harry nods apologetically and Hagrid sighs. “I thought one of my creatures had frightened him. He's sprained a leg, but it'll heal in no time, no worries.” After mustering the boy, the elder continues, “I'm glad you came and told me.” “I was trying to find you, but he surprised me - and I him apparently. He bolted and disappeared into the forest and before I could go after him, McGonagall appeared and dragged me back inside. I couldn't risk her finding out. I'm sorry.” Hagrid nods sympathetically. “It's alright. I mean... He shouldn't even be here. I just couldn't leave him like that.” Sensing his sadness, Hermione interjects. “On the other hand, we have good news, too. Right, Harry?” 

Hagrid turns to her then, curiously. The trio looks at each other before Ron blurts, “we have the invisibility potion. Hermione brewed it last night.” Hagrid is astonished at that, to say the least. When Hermione holds up the vial, he asks with both wonder and concern. “How did you get this?” Hermione smiles proudly. “Don't worry about that.” In the back of his mind he does worry, because where in Merlins name would the they get the required ingredients for it. The Indespectus Potion is capable of hiding the one drinking it from danger and those who seek to harm them. It's not necessarily easy to lay hands on the ingredients, nor is the brewing process simple. He shoves those thoughts aside, however, when Hermione hands the vial to him. When he takes it, tears threaten to escape his eyes. “You have no idea, what that means to me.” “Only a little.” Hermione gives him a smile. The trio shares a knowing look before Hagrid squeezes them all into a tight hug. “Will it help?”, Harry asks when they separate. “It most certainly should. Thank you. All of you. Let's go see him now.”

Hagrid leads the way out of his home and they near the forbidden forest, walking along its rims. Soon a wooden hideout comes into view, messily built and specially hidden with leaves, not obvious to the unsearching eye. In it lays a creature, not much taller than a horse, but different in shape. He looks like what a dragon crossed with a bear would probably resemble if that were possible. An unusual sight for sure. The animal has the shape of a dragon, but instead of the rough reptile-like skin, it is coated in black fur. Its eyes are bright gold and the left leg is bandaged.

“Bertie. Good morning.” Hagrid bents down to pet the creature's head. Bertie eyes the trio nervously. “They came to help you. They mean no harm. Harry, you should come and apologize for yesterday. I'm sure, he's going to accept.” Harry steps forward, slow and cautiously. “Hold his gaze. He's good at judging character.” Hermione and Ron watch with worried fascination as Harry and the dragon-bear get acquainted. With the potion, Hermione thinks, Bertie will stay safe. Black haired dragon birds like him have natural and unlikely enemies everywhere. Their blood makes a powerful witch or wizard beyond imagination and for various reasons Hagrid will be glad to know Bertie safe with the potion.

When they return to Hogwarts later that day, Hermione feels lighter and she's not the only one. Both Harry and Ron seem relieved and happy. It's only when she remembers the envelope in her pocket, that worry sets in. Hopefully not a note that would expose her of breaking and entering a Professor's office (again, at that). She knows, of course, how ridiculous that thought is. If she were found out, then someone would have summoned her already. Once they've settled in a corner of the common room, the Brunette takes courage and opens the letter. 

_Astronomy tower, tonight after dinner. Don't be late._

She sighs and folds the paper, while Harry eyes her curiously. “Are you alright? Who is it from?” Hermione looks at him, pondering for a second. “I need your cloak again, tonight. Will you lend it to me once more?” Both Harry and Ron look unhappy about the cryptic answer and she rolls her eyes. “I called in a favor yesterday and now I ought to return it.” “Do you need our help?” She smiles at Harry's worried expression. “No, I can handle it myself. Only the cloak - and the map, preferably.” He nods and before Ron can question her secrecy, Ginny, for the second time that day, interrupts them. “Hey, there you are. Hermione, you promised to help me with my essay. What about now?” Hermione, of course, knows that Ginny has no intention to talk about essays, but she gets up nonetheless. “I guess, I'll see you later then.” With that the two Gryffindor girls leave the common room.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> New year, new story! Hello (again?) to anyone reading this. I wish you a year, that treats you kindly! I’ve started writing this in December and truthfully, I don’t have it fully plotted out yet. I’m just writing as I go, so enjoy this - or don’t, your call. 🤷
> 
> *note: I’m not an english native speaker, so please excuse any grammar mistakes. I’ll gladly fix them, if you point them out to me.


End file.
